


Manis

by Reasta



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, OOC, PWP, need holy water, otp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Karena Inaho selalu terlihat manis di mata Mazuurek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Aldnoah Zero  
> merupakan properti sah milik  
> Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures,  
> Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi,  
> dan Katsuhiko Takayama.
> 
> Ah, I need some holy water, this pair kill me with their cuteness /dying.

Mazuurek hanya tersenyum dibuatnya. Inaho terlalu manis dihadapannya.

Bahkan saat mereka sedang berargumen seperti ini tetap saja Inaho manis.

“Inaho, terlalu banyak memakan telur itu tidak bagus juga.”

Inaho melirik sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap masakan di depannya. “Sedang diskon. Lagipula aku hanya membeli tiga lusin.”

Mazuurek hanya bisa menghela napasnya, kopi di depannya tak tersentuh sama sekali. Terserah Inahonya saja, ia tidak bisa melawan.

“... Baiklah, aku minta maaf, esok kita makan yang lain, bukan telur.”

Mazuurek mengerjap. Ia tidak salah dengar ‘kan? Manik birunya melirik ke arah Inaho.

“Yang benar?” dan hanya ada anggukan pelan sebagai balasan.

Mazuurek bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan beringsut mendekat pada tubuh Inaho, sampai akhirnya mendekapnya dari belakang.

“E–eh?” Inaho tergagap, wajahnya memanas, sungguh ia tidak yakin bahwa lelaki yang mendekapnya adalah Mazuurek, karena jarang sekali pasangannya ini melakukan hal-hal romantis.

Pucuk kepala Inaho di kecup lembut. “Aku kalah. Mau bagaimana pun, kau tetap saja manis.”

Kali ini wajah Inaho merah padam karena malu.


End file.
